Not the hair that's red
by tricks-meuler
Summary: Late-night call to a crime scene and when the boss doesn't pick up his phone, Tony has to go get him. Poor Tony walks in on a little more than he bargained for. gabby.


Tony sat in his car, parked in Gibbs' driveway, trying to psych himself up to go inside. He'd been working off some insomnia when he had gotten the call from the director; new case, outdoor scene, there was rain forecast for tomorrow and they had damn well better be finished processing the scene before all of the evidence was washed away.

Which, ok shitty, but no big deal. He had called Ducky, who'd been wholly professional, McGee, who'd been resigned, Ziva, who'd been cranky, and then Gibbs. About three times. It wasn't like he was concerned that the boss wasn't answering, he was just concerned for his own safety at having to retrieve him in person. If Gibbs was refusing to answer his phone there was no way he would be happy when Tony showed up at his door.

Tony sighed, resigning himself to mutilation. If he didn't hurry up, Gibbs would be even more pissed at him for making them late. He took a deep breath and hopped out of him car, jogging up to Gibb's door. Tony knocked. Once, twice, three times. He sighed, probably in the basement building another stupid boat. He tried the door handle: open as usual. He slipped inside and stopped dead.

There was a lacy, scarlet bra dangling from the lamp in the entrance hall.

Holy mother of god, Gibbs was going to castrate him. He took a fortifying breath and ploughed on, following the trail of discarded clothing along the hall and up the stairs. When he reached the top he froze, what if the door was open? What on earth was he supposed to _do?_ Fearfully, he listened for anything that might help him. He winced, definitely sex sounds. Definitely enthusiastic sex sounds. But, thank god for small mercies, they were muffled. He followed the remainder of the trail of clothes and stopped in front of the closed door. Tony took a deep breath and mustered up the remainder of his courage, raising his hand to knock just as the sounds behind the door lulled.

* * *

She tried, with little success, to bite back her moans as Gibbs rocked over her again and again. She was so close to coming she could feel it encroaching in every corner of her being. "Look at me." The command, the tone of his voice, roughened even more by sex, the full impact of his gaze and his broad thumb brushing her clit at just the right moment sent her careening over edge, muffling her scream in the crook of his neck. She barely heard him grunt over the roar in her ears as he shuddered into her. But they both heard what came next.

_Knock-knock_. "Uh, boss?"

Her eyes flew open to meet his, but his expression sent her back into the crook of his neck, this time quaking with laughter. If he hadn't so rudely interrupted them, she might almost feel sorry for Tony.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?"

"Well um, boss, we um, have a case and the director wanted us immediately and I'll just leave you a note with the specifics." Gibbs clenched his jaw in resignation. "That okay, boss?"

When he actually growled over top of her, she felt herself getting wet all over again. Good god she loved this man. "Good-bye, DiNozzo."

They both froze, listening intently to the sounds of him rushing down the stairs. She grinned up at him. "Today is going to be so much fun."

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Think he knows, Abbs?"

Her grin grew simply evil. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Abby stood in front of her dresser in nothing but her red lacy underwear, trying to decide what would work best to implement both of her plans. Primarily, she wanted to toy with Tony and figure out if he knew that it was her that Gibbs had been having really fantastic sex with. However, she also had to make sure that Gibbs didn't decide that the really fantastic sex had been a bad idea, because while she knew he had thoroughly enjoyed it as well, they hadn't had time to actually talk about it at all.

Tugging thoughtfully on her lip, she grabbed a particularly short black skirt off the pile and, turning to face the mirror, held it up against her herself. And balked. She had finger-shaped bruises on her hips and several bites along her neck and shoulders. Definitely a turtleneck then. Just as she reached for the turtleneck she had in mind her cell-phone began to vibrate loudly on her dresser.

"Insomniacs Anonymous, how can I help you?"

"Hey Abbs, glad I didn't wake you."

"Tony! Why so down? It's a lovely Sunday early-early morning," she tried to keep the anticipatory grin out of her voice. She wasn't sure how successful she was.

"I'm a dead man, Abby," she winced, he sounded downright miserable.

"Oh Tony what's wrong?" Maybe she really should wait to toy with Tony until after he recovered from the shock - and the wringing that Gibbs was sure to put him through.

"I pretty much walked in on Gibbs and one of his red-heads when I gave him our new case," Abby frowned, on second thought, Tony deserved everything he got.

"Oh yeah, walked in like, you actually visually caught them?" Jesus she needed to sound less _coldangrysnarky_ if this was going to work. "Was she hot?"

"Uh, no, I just heard them, so I guess it could be worse – but I would bet on her being pretty hot. The things I did hear were pretty, well, um…"

He trailed off and Abby tried to keep the grin out of her voice, maybe she wouldn't quite strangle him after all. "So you need me at work?"

"Yeah, Abbs, thanks."

"No problemo, bucko," she tossed her belt with the handcuff buckle on top of the black turtleneck with a grin. "Oh, and Tony,"

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"You know that this is way worse than knocking over his coffee, right?" She hung up on him gleefully, cutting his desperate curse off halfway.

* * *

Ziva backed him roughly into a corner where Gibbs couldn't see them. "What did you do, Tony?"

"Why do you assume _I_ did something, Ziva?"

"Because, _Tony_, he's growling like a grizzly bear and the only time he's looked at you is to bark at you," she pointed at him angrily, her other hand still on his shoulder, holding him in place. "I repeat, what did you do?"

"I walked in on him, okay Ziva?" Tony was fighting to keep his voice quiet enough that Gibbs wouldn't hear and come over to yell at them some more. "I walked in on him having sex with god only knows who and made him come out here in the middle of the night!" Ziva stared at him, her eyes wide and then slowly began to fold into him, descending into a fit of giggles, her hand still clutching his shoulder, now serving to hold her up instead. She shook her head, grinning at him.

"You know, I think that almost makes it worth it," she backed up, still snickering occasionally. "Have fun surviving the day."

* * *

Gibbs still wasn't speaking to Tony when they stepped off the elevator to go to Abby's lab. He strode out into the hall and Tony just kept up with him, resigned to the silent treatment but bound and determined not to give him any other reason to be angry.

And barely avoided running him over on the threshold to the lab. Once he'd sidestepped him to avoid a collision, he immediately knew why.

Abby was pretty well known for her less-than-appropriate work attire, but he rather thought that she'd actually taken it to a whole new level. Her tiny black pleated skirt was barely decent and the tiny t-shirt with the words "Sticks and may break my bones but whips and chains excite me" printed across her chest made the otherwise demure turtleneck seem suddenly risqué. And on top of that Tony was trying to unglue his eyes from the belt slung low on her hips with the buckle made to look like handcuffs. The low, appreciative whistle was out of his mouth before he could think better of it.

Abby turned around just in time to see Tony get smacked noticeably harder than usual. She raised her eyebrows, a small smirk on her face. "Wow Gibbs, get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

He growled, "Something like that," and brushed past her, close enough that she either had to get out of the way or almost get knocked over.

She didn't get out of the way.

Tony frowned when Gibbs almost walked through Abby and all she did was hide a small smile. He followed, more slowly, and she courteously gave him plenty of space, a sympathetic, but somehow also smug, smile lingering on her lips.

"Whattcha got, Abbs?"

"Oh Gibbs I'm so glad you asked!" Tony frowned at Abby's overexcitement and suddenly wished he was somewhere else, anywhere else. Whatever Abby was stirring up, he definitely didn't want to witness it today. "I've got these fantastic bite marks and bruises!"

Gibbs blanched. "_Way_ too much information Abby." Tony stared at Abby, unable to stop himself from trying to guess where exactly she was hiding them and how exactly she had gotten them. "DiNozzo!" He whirled to face Gibbs, who hadn't even turned around. "Go get a report from Ducky." Tony scurried away as fast as his poor legs could take him, grateful for Gibbs' attention to finally be anywhere else.

* * *

"What was that?" His voice was low and rough and Abby couldn't help herself from biting her lip.

"Oh c'mon Gibbs, just having a bit of fun." She met his glare as he tried to stare her down.

"You want DiNozzo to find out? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I'd really rather figure this out ourselves before anyone else finds out." Abby couldn't help cracking a small smile at the revelation that he was interested in pursuing them. Realisation crossed his face. "You were testing the waters," it wasn't a question and she looked down sheepishly.

"Giving him a hard time too..."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I think I've got that one covered Abs. You honestly thought..." That one actually was a question, and Abby just shrugged awkwardly.

"I just... I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, just, just talk to me next time, 'kay?" She nodded and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, one that landed a little closer to the mouth than normal.

"Okay," she turned back to the computer, then, "you know he thought I was a red-head?"

Gibbs let out a chuckle. "Ahh, I see. You two even now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now what've you actually got for me?"


End file.
